Fire and Beauty
by IdolizedFan
Summary: A typical day or moment could mean a lot for these two, since they are the fire and the beauty. One-shot collection! Chapter 8: Lucy is continuously bothered by Natsu. Just where does he want things to head?
1. Child's Play

FIRE AND BEAUTY  
Child's Play

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Natsu loses his shirt. Lucy drinks sake. Happy stands with the same height. Natsu and Lucy turned into children! NaLu fluff. Hopefully, Levy gets too long to find the cure.

I know this may not be an original concept/ idea, but I really like to try it!

- O – O – O – O – O –

* * *

It was eerily quiet.  
But knowing Fairy Tail, the silence was bound to be broken.

"Who is this kid?" Macao asked no one in particular.  
"Macao! It's your son again!" Cana yelled.  
"My son's right beside you. You're drunk, Cana!"

Macao stared at the child.  
"Uhh… Why is he drooling… fire?"  
"It can't be Natsu, eh?" Wakaba asked.  
"Natsu?"

The entrance opened and a creak of armor was heard.  
"What's the commotion about?"  
It was Erza.  
"Erza, come see for yourself."

Erza eyed the child. "Throw the kid away."  
"Eh?! But doesn't he look like Natsu?"  
"He and Lucy are too young to make a child. We kno-"  
"WHAT?! That's not what I meant!"

The entrance opened again and in came Mirajane.  
"Is there a fight already?"  
"It's this kid…" Macao said weakly.  
"OH!" Mira exclaimed as soon as she saw the child.  
"He looks so much like Natsu! He has to see this child! Or maybe… This one's his child!"  
"Eh… Erza had the same thought but-"

"Has somebody seen my shirt?" Gray asked as he entered the guild.  
"You should know where you put your things, Gray," Mira said.  
"Huh? What's happening here?"

Macao brought Gray before the child.  
"Any thoughts?"  
"It can't be Natsu. This one's a 2-year old!"  
"Then you agree with me that he's his child?" Mira asked.  
"What?"  
"Stop this already!" Erza said. "Whether we know this child or not, Master will see to him."

"Master is on his regular meeting," Mira informed the others. "It would take a day for him to come back."

Someone entered the guild once more.  
"Has anybody seen Natsu?"  
This time, it was Happy.  
And he was carrying a shirt.  
Gray immediately reached with his hand. "That's mine, you cat!"  
"Natsu hid it from you! I just wanted to return it. Anyway, where's Natsu?"

Wakaba had his hands instantly around Happy and he brought him before the child, as Macao did to the others before.  
"What do you think?"  
"He looks like Natsu! Wake up!" Happy kicked the boy's tummy.

"Why did you do that?! You'll wake the child up!"  
"Isn't that better? We get to hear him talk!" Mirajane added unhelpfully.

There was a sniff from the child.  
"Crap. He's going to cry." Gray covered his ears.  
"My name's Natsu," the kid grumbled. Then he kicked at Gray's shin.  
"You bastard! Gray aimed a punch on the head but Mira stopped him.  
"You don't do that to a child!"

"At least, we know he can speak," Erza spoke. "Maybe he still knows something."  
She knelt down before the child. "What's your name?"  
"Natsu. You… You're scary."  
Erza barely managed to restrain her irritation.  
She stood up. "I'll leave the talking to any of you."

"What does she mean by the talking?"  
No one noticed.  
Loke had entered the guild.  
Macao and Wakaba were back to their routine.  
"What do you see?"  
"Eh?! That can't be Natsu!"  
"Right on the wrong line!"  
"That didn't make much sense," Erza said.

"Wait, let me try."  
Loke knelt down slowly and looked at the child, who was still drooling fire.  
"Loke, do you know things about handling children?" Mira inquired.  
"Uhmm…"  
Loke poked at the child's cheeks.  
Then the child bit his finger.  
"OW! He's a monster!" Loke quickly took a few steps away.  
"He's the son of a dragon," Gray sneered.

"Master should know this," Loke said.  
Mira repeated what she said a while ago. "He's in a meeting."

"This is hopeless," Erza exhaled. "Where is-"  
"What are you all doing there? Stand up and fight like a man!"  
"Elfman!" Macao's eyes lightened up and he guided Elfman quickly to their focus of attention.  
"Say something."  
Elfman looked at the child as if assessing him. "Why is a child like you drooling? Suck it all up like a man!"  
"That isn't exactly helpful," Gray retorted.

"Hey, are you really Natsu?"  
Happy was continuously poking the child's tummy, which growled like a tiny lion cub.  
"Oh, Natsu!"

Cana stopped her intake from her barrel. "Maybe he wants some drink."  
"He's a child, Cana! You can't be serious," Erza said.  
"I don't know…" Then she went back to her drink.

"Aww… Little Natsu's hungry!" Mira rubbed her hands. "What do you want?"  
The child frowned as he looked at Mira.  
"Mira, you don't have to approach him like that," Gray argued.  
"He's a child, Gray. He's not the same."  
Natsu kicked at Gray's shin again.  
"Or maybe just a little," Mira corrected herself before Erza stopped Gray's outburst.

"He doesn't know what he's doing."  
Natsu grinned.  
"Then what is _he _trying to imply with that grin?" Gray glared at the child.

Erza knelt before the child once more.  
"It's either he now has the mind of a 2-year old… Or he's tricking us."  
Natsu punched Erza's breastplate, which made him whimper.

"Now, now…" Mira said gently. "No more violence, Natsu."  
"A man maintains peace! Stop whimpering!" Elfman stated.  
"Uhhmmm…"  
The child growled again.  
Or rather, his stomach.

"Food, food. Anybody got fire?" Wakaba asked.  
"I've got fireworks!" Happy offered.  
"That wouldn't work!" Gray argued.  
"But why do you have those?" Cana asked as she gulped another round.

"I've got matchsticks! Ehehehe…" Romeo offered. "I'm gonna light them up!"  
There was a strong smell of smoke that literally made Natsu's nose twitch.

"He could smell the fire!" Wakaba exclaimed. "Feed him."  
Romeo chuckled giddily as he put some lighted matchsticks carefully inside the child's mouth.

Natsu's eyes lightened up.  
Then Romeo stopped, seeing that Natsu was satisfied.

Suddenly, little Natsu burped.  
And it came with flames, burning Romeo's face.  
"Ro- Romeo!" Macao spluttered.  
"Eh… Fairy Tail mages are so cool," Romeo muttered as he fell to the floor.

"Tss… He sure is troublesome." Gray folded his hands.  
"As if you are not," Erza retorted. "Wear your shirt! Such an ugly sight for a child!"

"OOOHHH!"  
"Natsu lost his shirt!" Mira cried out.  
"Just like Gray!" Wakaba added.  
"It's natural for a child to copy his elder's actions." Erza nodded.  
"EH?! You agree with this?" Macao inquired.  
"Now, we know for sure he is a true child."  
"Wait! Someone should find a cure!" Gray prompted. "That kid has no good to be done!"  
"I'll train him to be a man!" Elfman proposed.

"This is quite an unusual mess for Fairy Tail," said Mira as she put Natsu's clothes back on.  
Happy kept poking Natsu as if he wanted a playmate.

"Eh…"  
Mira jumped excitedly. "Oh, Natsu spoke again! What is it?"  
"Mirajane…"  
Mira shook a finger. "No. You say Mira. Mira is enough."  
"Mira?"  
"Cute!"

"By the way, where is Lucy?" Erza asked. "Wasn't she with Natsu in a mission?"  
"Now that you said it…" Gray looked around.  
"Somebody should check her apartment."  
"No need for that."

The new voice came from a corner of the guild.  
It was Reedus the artist.  
He was painting once again.  
And beside him was a fascinated Lucy…

Who was a child.

"EEHHHH?!"  
"Lu- Lucy!" Loke stuttered, then he ran out of the guild.  
"Why are the two of them children?" Macao asked.  
"Maybe they're just drunk," Cana suggested.

"Hehehe… This is so cool." Romeo laughed, upright again.  
"Something must have happened," said Wakaba a little helpfully.  
"Cute! Another child!" Mira exclaimed.  
"Now's not the time for that! I might come next! Very unmanly!" Elfman yelled.

"We should call Master," Erza stated.  
"He's in a meeting," Wakaba reminded her.  
"We could call that girl with her two weird companions."  
"You mean levy?"  
"She could help! She once saved us from the Change Ring," Gray muttered.

"Cana!" Mira screamed.  
"What is it no-"  
"Since when did Lucy start drinking sake?!"  
"I just offered so-"  
"Stop her!" Erza ordered.

But by the time Lucy was separated from the small barrel of sake, a noticeable hue of red had appeared on her cheeks.  
She was drunk.

"This is bad for a child," Macao said.  
"He's a man! He can do it!" Elfman followed.  
"_She's_ Lucy! A woman!" Wakaba corrected.

Lucy's body was lolling around until Natsu caught her in his arms.  
"Lucy?" Natsu said slowly.  
"Ehh…" Lucy's eyes seemed to be going round and round.  
"Lucy." Natsu shook Lucy's body.  
Slowly, Lucy seemed to regain full control of her senses.  
"Uhh…"

"Anyway, is somebody calling Levy already?" Erza asked.  
"I'm on it!" Wakaba said as he walked out of the guild.

"So cute!" Mira shrieked.  
"Hmm?"

Little Natsu and Little Lucy were playing tag.  
Happy raised a hand as he followed the two. "Hey, hey! Let me join!"  
Erza pulled Happy's leg.  
"You're too old for this."  
"Hey, I stand with the same height!"

A heavy set of steps were heard from the entrance.  
"What is happening here?"  
"Master!"  
"Who started a mess?"  
"Not actually…"

"Master, you're back already?" Cana asked, the smell of sake floating in the air.  
"We need to weaken a guild's army."  
"But Master…"  
"What is it?"

Macao brought Makarov before the children.  
"What do you think about this?"  
"Who are these?"  
"They're Natsu and Lucy," Erza said with a straight face.  
"Aye!" Happy added, finally released by Erza.  
"What? How did this happen?"

"Maybe it was connected with their last mission? What was it again?" Gray asked.  
"It can't be. They just helped in a magician's restaurant."  
"But…"

"Everyone! I'm here!" a girl announced as she entered the guild.  
"Levy's here!" two men chorused behind.

"Levy?" Makarov grunted. "Perfect! You may just be able to find a cure."  
"What exactly happened?"  
Makarov looked up at the girl. "No one knows as of now."  
"Well, it might take some time but…" Levy eyed the children. "They're wonderful, aren't they?"  
"Don't talk about them as if they're specimens," Macao saod.

"I guess we'll have to postpone the fight," Makarov stated. "Natsu would have disagreed but he knows nothing now… We'll take care of these two for now."  
"I won't do it," Erza said.  
"I give up, too," Gray followed.

"That's no fun! We'll do this all together," Mira suggested.  
"I have no experience with children," Erza replied.  
"Neither do I," Gray added.

"They will be men! I'll raise them properly!" Elfman yelled.  
"Well, you guys do the raising. I'll start the search already," Levy said as she sat on a table.

"Macao should know what to do," Wakaba said. "He's a father."  
"This is Natsu and Lucy we're talking about. They're not my children."  
"Well," Makarov mused aloud. "It's just like how Natsu looked when he first came here."  
"He was still with Igneel when he was a 2-year old, Master," Erza informed.

"Awww! Look at them!" Mira chirped.  
Everyone instantly turned to the children.

Natsu and Lucy were snoring already.  
With their backs against each other.

Erza sighed. "Good thing they get tired easily."  
"Somebody, take a picture!"  
"I'm on it," Reedus said.

"Aren't we like a family here?" Mira said cheerfully.  
"Who would believe that?" Gray muttered. "If that was the case, Master would be the grandfath-"  
Makarov had just punched Gray on the head. "What were you about to say?"

Everyone laughed lightly.  
"I hope Levy gets too long to find the cure," Mira told them.  
"NO WAY!"  
"They're an adorable pair!"  
"Aye!" Happy was fanning the two gently.

Macao raised an eyebrow.  
"We'll have a long day today."  
"Hehehe! Mages are just amazing!" Romeo exclaimed.  
"This isn't that enjoyable." Gray frowned as he stared at the sleeping duo.

Mira's face brightened as a thought entered her mind.  
"Anybody here has some diapers?"

* * *

- O – O – O – O – O –

I know there are some stories when a character turns into a child but I still haven't read one.  
Forgive me if I had the same content as the others.

Hey, was it a good and fun story?  
I had my try.  
Any comments would be appreciated!

FIRE AND BEAUTY is a one-shot collection. ;)  
This is the first one-shot, then.  
But put in mind that I'll update when I think of something.  
Meaning, this could be gone for a while but it _will _continue as long as it isn't labelled "complete." =)

* * *

For the others, I'm still going to continue my GraLu story. (I'm sorry.)  
Just wait for it.

For my NaZa fanfic, wait for me to put my idea into words.

And I have a terrible mind for wanting to go forward with my NatsuxGray fanfic.

I also have two other NaLu fanfics in my mind.

Talking about my stories, I realized my mind is an _idea bag.  
_I go for any pairings. But I hope the ideas don't get tangled with each other.  
Oh, Lord Death. (different anime reference)

Gotta stop my mouth.  
Ehehehehe…  
I'm out.


	2. No More

FIRE AND BEAUTY  
No More

It was Natsu's Day. And Lucy is trying to move on.

**I do not own Fairy Tail. =(**

- O – O – O – O – O -

* * *

Today is Natsu's Day.

…There are a lot of pictures around the guild, all with his face.

Not much had changed in his face.  
He was always that naughty and childish boy.

But maybe that was the reason why I liked him.

He also had that fire in his eyes.  
He was a very nice young man, with that scarf around his neck.

And he always had that sense of loyalty to the guild and to his friends.

…There is the usual kind with him fighting the others.  
Most of them surely have Gray.

I rarely tried to stop them when they fight.  
Maybe I though he really looked _alive _when he got in a mess.  
With that monstrous face.  
Just like a majestic dragon.

Though sometimes, it just got bad that they even destroyed a town or two.  
I had to suffer with a lot of payments and fees!

…Some of the pictures are with groups, or with all of the guild members.

Sometimes, it awed me how we had been together for a very long time.  
We had faced a lot of problems and missions.  
And it all turned successful.  
We had made a lot of friends and companions.

Sometimes, he would smile genuinely at me, not just to tease.  
Perhaps because of that action, I slowly fell…  
In love with him.

At first, I found it hard to believe that word had just popped into my life.  
Love.  
Did I think I was a hopeless lady?  
I'm just a writer but hey, I still have my sex appeal!

…Then, of course, there is that embarrassing picture.  
The one where Natsu and I are together.  
He had his hand around my shoulders and I still remember the experience.

It was _that time.  
_The start of our first date.  
And he had announced it to the guild proudly.

"_Natsu and Lucy?! Seriously?" Gray laughed lously.  
"You're just jealous, Gray!" Natsu sneered. "You're stuck with Juvia!"_

Then he had suddenly put an arm around my shoulders and he laughed lightly.

I swear my face had gone red.  
Even more so when he…  
When he blushed, too!  
It was so unlike Natsu!

I'll treasure that moment always.  
Even if things turn different.  
It will always be important.  
Every moment I had with him.

…And now, everyone has gone back to their own businesses.  
They lighten their own worlds and faces.  
Just like the usual thing in the guild.

Macao and Wakaba are having arm wrestling.

Cana still has her barrel of sake, taking in a lot with gulp.

Erza is surprisingly quiet in a corner, seeing that she has no fights to stop.

Mirajane is having her usual talk with Master.

Elfman is yelling to himself about finding a man.  
Hopefully, it's not about finding_ his man._

Romeo is behind Reedus, watching the artist paint.  
I feel a little self-conscious.

Levy is having a good time with her research.  
And I even gave her the first page of my recent novel.

Then I can even see…  
_Gray and Juvia, _sharing their lips shyly in a corner.

Come to think of it, the people are having fun.  
Some had even found their partners.  
Not just for missions, but also for life.

I think it'll be hard to have an inspiration for a novel again.  
I miss the way how Natsu laughs with me.

I wonder if he's happy now?  
I do hope so.

But now it's…  
Simply gone.  
Like an echo.  
Weakening.  
I'm just holding on to memories.

I never thought I will feel a breaking heart.  
_My breaking heart._

Today is Natsu's Day.  
Still, why can't I move on?  
And smile for him?  
I'm trying…  
But it's so painful.

I can't just do it.  
It's that phrase of _"letting go."  
_And it is just different, now that I'm in the situation itself.

If only my thoughts would create a road to somewhere.  
I think I'm lost.

He's not here for me anymore.  
He's somewhere else, probably happy.

Does he still smile when he hears my name?  
I do…  
No, a smile for him leaves a bitter taste now.  
It's simply hard.  
Simple yet complicated.  
It's just unfair.

Natsu, why did you leave me?

Maybe as a novel writer, I should have…  
_Known?  
_Known that this could happen?

Still, why would I expect the worst?  
Why can't I just think positive?  
And…  
And wish for his presence?

I feel tears in my eyes once again.  
I have been crying for quite a long time already.  
But I don't show it.  
I just do it in my room in my apartment.

Hey, I even miss how he does push-ups inside my room.  
I realize it was actually fun.

Now, he's not here to give fun and happiness.  
I'm left alone.  
Yes, I have friends but I…  
I need him.

My heart beats for him.  
Not for missions or money.  
I feel good when I'm with him.  
Now…  
I feel hollow.  
Everything became different when he left me.

Natsu still has that radiant smile.  
Even when he is in his own coffin.

I miss that guy looking down at me with a smile.  
I miss the warmth of his embrace.  
I miss how his hands fit into mine perfectly.  
I even miss his loud words.

Why did he leave me alone?  
I don't want a perverted Taurus, a fluffy Aries, or any of my powerful Stellar Spirits.  
I want him, Natsu Dragneel, my unique knight in shining armor.

I guess I won't be able to move on.

I hug myself for comfort.  
But I know it will never be enough.

No more time with him…  
No more.

* * *

- O – O – O – O – O -

How's this for my second one-shot?

Was it expected? Was it sad? Was it just plain? Or too short for you?  
Truth be told, I LOVE tragedies! It makes my feelings go UGGHH! And I love it that way! xD  
Hey, this one-shot is another story that could be continued! ;)  
But I wouldn't want too many stories in progress, I hope you understand.

Leave a review! ;)


	3. Dragon's Breath

FIRE AND BEAUTY  
Dragon's Breath

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

In which Lucy suggests that Natsu should try using mouthwash. No one knew the outcome would be _just different…_

- O – O – O – O – O -

* * *

It was that day when the guild was in a light mood and there were just a few problems.

Natsu was on his usual fire-breathing show.  
And Lucy was on a nearby table, quite annoyed.  
When Mirajane asked her what the problem was, she muttered, "It just gets hot in here."

The fire mage must have heard her for he turned to her.  
He instantly stopped his show, much to the audience's disappointment.  
"You hate it, Lucy?"  
"Who are you to be concerned?"

"Lucy, why would you hate Natsu's breath?" Happy asked as he floated in the air.  
if Lucy wasn't annoyed, she would have laughed at the way Happy put in his question.  
"I'm not particularly a fan of his magic."

Natsu sat down, cross-legged.  
Lucy wondered why he had gone silent.  
Then he saw his sulking face.  
"Na – Natsu! I didn't mean it that way!"

Then Natsu stood up again and looked at the blue cat. "Any advice, Happy?"  
"Perhaps Gray has something to say."  
"What?" Gray looked up, a little irritated. "I don't spit saliva in public."  
"It's not saliva, punk!" Natsu yelled.  
"Actually, it is," Gray replied back.

Natsu neared Gray.  
"Hey, Gray! You're an ice mage! We must have opposite breaths!"  
"And so?"  
"Let's smell yours!"

"This is actually disturbing and disgusting at the same time."  
It was Erza.  
And she said it with a punch on both heads of the boys.

"OW!" They cried out simultaneously.  
But almost instantly, Natsu looked at Erza. "Wait! How about you? You're a monster, right? What's your bre-"  
That earned him another punch.

"I think I agree with Lucy, here. It just gets hot," Erza said aloud.  
"You're no fun."  
Happy flew lively in the air as if a new idea formed in his mind. "You need a new breath, Natsu!"  
"Really?" Natsu grunted as he scratched his head.

"If this leads to a mess…" Erza left her warning hanging.  
"Actually, it is interesting," Mirajane followed unhelpfully.

"Any ideas?" Natsu asked everyone.  
"Sake can do a lot," Cana suggested.  
"He's still of inappropriate age," Macao said.  
"Really? But it is good," Cana muttered, ignoring the fact in Macao's words.

"Yell it like a man!" Elfman shouted.  
"Whatever," Gray muttered to no one in particular.

Then coming from nowhere…  
Something made Lucy raise an eyebrow.  
Something that she found amusing…  
"Natsu, do you use mouthwash?"  
"Why would I? Brushing my teeth is enough."  
"T- try it, then."

Natsu glanced at his pet. "Happy?"  
"I don't know, Natsu. She might be trying to kill you."  
Lucy rolled her eyes. "How could a mouthwash kill you?"

"Happy, I guess I'll try."  
"Be careful, Natsu," Happy whispered.

But Lucy still heard it.  
She barely managed to resist her irritation, with just gritting her teeth.

"Hey! Does somebody here use mouthwash?" Natsu yelled.

X

Lucy folded her arms before her chest as she looked down at a sitting person.  
"Gray, this has to stop!"  
The raven-haired boy looked up with a frown. "What do you mean?"  
"I know you and Natsu usually fight with bare hands but this is worse! Magic?!"

Gray eyed her carefully. "Lucy, I have no clue what's happening."  
"Look at the others if you may."  
Gray grunted as he remained unmoving, but his eyes looked around.  
And he also heard things.

"It's kinda cold today, eh?" Mirajane told Master.  
"Nonsense! I'll take it like a man!" Elfman roared.  
"Natsu, we need more fire tricks!" Happy urged.  
"Aye! I'm still fired up!"  
The audience clapped as another line of fire zoomed in the guild.

Meanwhile, Lucy raised an eyebrow at gray.  
"There."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"How can it be cold when Natsu uses his fire a lot?"  
"I'm not doing anything. Must be the wind or-"  
"Your shirt," Lucy said blankly.

"Wah!" Gray exclaimed as he saw his bare upper body. "Eh… it _is _hot."  
"It is _cold," _Lucy corrected.

"Why am I shivering and sweating at the same time?" Cana muttered.  
"Hmm… I smell something strange. Like a burp," Wakaba spoke.  
"Must be something about the sake," Macao said absently.  
Cana shrugged.

"Ahhh… That was good!" Natsu exclaimed as he stopped for breath.  
Happy made a genuine grin. "Natsu, Lucy wasn't actually killing you!"  
"Happy, we should do this everyday! I didn't know drinking mouthwash would be so nice! Much better than sake, I bet!"  
Happy nodded. "Natsu, your breath is quite different this day!"

Lucy turned around.  
"What?!"  
Behind her, Gray shrugged.

* * *

- O – O – O – O – O -

Did _you _expect _that_?! XD

I hope it was fun, although relatively short!

Ok! I'll try for another one-shot!  
And feel free to give an idea.  
I'll think about your ideas and you'll be mentioned if I were to go forward with one.  
I'll really try to make it longer. ;)


	4. Soothing

Soothing

It started when he heard the moans from the bathroom.

This chapter is different with its "style."  
I hope it doesn't get confusing.

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

- O – O – O – O – O -

She sighed as she dipped herself on the bath tub.  
It felt so good and she appreciated the warmth of the water.  
She realized she could spend a little more time in the bathroom.  
It would be a time then to rest her tired bones since from the last few days, she and her teammates had been training _a lot._

While a certain and his cat were looking for the blonde, entering the room through the window.  
"Lucy, we've come to do some push-ups! Lucy?"  
"Natsu, she may not be around."

Lucy moaned.  
It came abruptly and suddenly.  
But she didn't care.  
The water felt so good.  
She remained there for a while, feeling satisfied.

"Happy, do you hear that?"  
"A ghost is moaning!"

Lucy could swear she heard a tiny squeak.  
Was there a rat in her apartment?  
But she trusted the landlady's skills in cleaning and her own.

"Natsu, it stopped!"  
"Come on, Happy! Let's go exploring!"  
"I'm nervous, Natsu."

Lucy shook her head.  
She must have just imagined it.  
Even though the restroom door wasn't locked, the door itself to her room was locked.  
Not even a robber could enter for a while.

"Natsu, it's Lucy's panties!"  
"Wh- why is that on her bed?!"  
"Do you think Gray had convinced her to try stripping?"  
"EH?!"

Now, she was just disturbed, the effect of the bath fading.  
Something definitely didn't seem right.  
She made her senses alert and focused.

"Natsu!"  
"I'm definitely going to punch that pants-man! It smells awful!"  
"Why are you smelling it?"  
"I have a strong sense of smell, Happy."  
"Do you think she's walking outside with no underwear at all?"

Lucy could hear faint drops of water from the bath tub.  
Maybe she was just _imagining _it.  
And why would she get nervous with drops of water  
With a sigh, she let her body once again to relax.

"Natsu, there it is again!"  
"I hear nothing. Besides, why would a ghost visit an old hag?"  
"You should be hearing it with your sharpened senses!"

Bubbles formed around her body.  
For some reason, she felt a little childish,  
And she chuckled lightly.

"Na – Natsu! It's there again!"  
Natsu frowned. "Hmm? I think I'm getting your point. It's back."  
"I've been saying it a lot of times! Now you just knew?"  
"I think it's a ghost!"  
"Stop repeating what I just said," Happy cried.  
"Don't worry," Natsu raised a hand in encouragement. "Nothing can beat me!"

And once again, Lucy relaxed, stopping all movement.  
There was definitely something with the bath tub.  
A curse?  
A hypnotic sensation?  
Anyway, she felt _addicted _to the feeling.  
Her automatic groans were a proof.

"Let's inspect her room!" Natsu said.  
"Would she really appreciate it?" asked Happy. "What if she just accuses us of robbery or something?"  
"We'd been doing this a lot of times! What makes it different now?"  
"She kinda becomes mad like Erza when she's mad at us, you know?"

Lucy wondered why her trail of thoughts showed Erza.  
She was just thinking of her drafts and novels a while ago.  
One thing she did know, the bathroom held wonders.  
Because sometimes, she got her lovely ideas in the room.  
If Levy knew, she would certainly laugh.

"I'm stronger than Erza, Happy!" Natsu yelled.  
"How about you two fight in a train?" Happy challenged.  
"Wha- what? We need flat ground!"  
The blue cat smirked. "We've fought in mountains before. The terrain wasn't flat."  
"Whatever!"

There it was again.  
Something seemed to be tickling her ears.  
It couldn't be water,  
Something else?  
The echoes of her voice?  
Yes, she was humming different songs but shouldn't it sound good?

"Natsu, can you be stronger than a singing ghost?"  
"Singing?"  
"The ghost is singing!"  
"More likely, it's humming."  
"Don't say it as if you are calm!"  
"Are you worried, Happy?  
"I'm scared. What if it is an incredible magic?"

Lucy sighed.  
10 more minutes, she decided.  
Sometimes, she believed a bath in a tub was better than a spa.  
Maybe it was right.

"Incredible!" Natsu exclaimed.  
"Wha- what is it?" Happy asked nervously.  
"Look at this, Happy."  
There was a soft sound as Natsu got some papers from one of Lucy's desks.

Lucy's eyes brightened.  
Maybe she should add a bath tub moment in one of her novels!  
Not the one about a boy and a girl-  
She blushed fiercely at the thought.  
Even though there was no one in the room, she felt very self-conscious.

"So, what is it?" Happy repeated, much calmer.  
"It's Lucy's handwriting, right?"  
"Natsu, I think it might be one of her novels."  
"Novels?"  
"You know. The stories that she gets busy with every once in a while."  
"Do you think I can read it?"  
"Of course. The question is if _you _should read it."  
"Lucy will appreciate it, I'm sure! I'll be providing advice!" Natsu laughed.

Just then, Lucy got an idea.  
An idea that made her grin.  
She was _so _going to write about it.,  
She raised a fist in happiness and felt inspired to stay longer in the bathroom.

"What does epitome mean?" Natsu asked.  
Happy shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe it's an epic book or something?"  
"Then what does _mal de mer_ mean?"  
"What?"  
"Could Lucy be using ancient language?"

Ingenious!  
Lucy was getting excited.  
It seemed like her brain nerves were working together for a single goal.  
To make a good story about one of her ideas.  
It was like her mind was unfolding papers and scrolls of wonders.

"WHAT?!" Natsu exclaimed.  
"Natsu, what is it?"  
"I see Gray's name in here. Look."  
Happy smirked. "Maybe she likes Gray, after all."

'_Of course, for that character, I should use Elfman's attitude. Then that would be for Master.'  
_Lucy chuckled.  
Instead of trying to make up names, she had long decided to just use her guildmates' names.

"Why is Erza in here, too?"  
"Lucy particularly admires her, remember?"  
"Even Lisanna. She's a…"  
Natsu's eyes narrowed. "… lost girl."  
"We can kinda relate eh?"

Being _very _high in spirits, no pun intended, she practically tried to swim.  
Levy would surely love the story in her mind right now.

"Maybe she's using our names?" Happy guessed.  
Natsu groaned as he read some more.  
"But it's all about love. It's said on her notes to Levy. We don't do these things in the guild."  
Happy rolled his tongue naughtily. "You wouldn't know, Natsu."  
"What's with your tongue?"

Lucy started to hum once again as if she was a rock star, with a lot of tossing the head.  
She didn't mind her hair.  
It was just fun.

Natsu was frowning.  
"Happy, what about my name?"  
"Maybe yours is a special story. I haven't seen Lucy's name, too."

Lucy couldn't believe it.  
Not just her mind.  
Her body just wouldn't get tired of her bathroom experience.  
She groaned as another wave of pleasure hit her.

"Perha-"  
Natsu raised two eyebrows as he interrupted Happy, "It's that voice again!"  
"Na … Na – Natsu!" Happy immediately flew behind his friend's shoulders. "The ghost is back."  
"There is no need to be afraid. We were inspecting this place for finding the ghost, right?"  
"You wanted to see it? I don't wanna," Happy cried out.

Lucy frowned.  
Why was she even frowning?  
Wait.  
She thought she was hearing some second voices to her song.  
She shrugged it off as she decided she must have been thinking of an audience.  
Of course, she would have an audience in a stage, not in the bathroom.  
Her cheeks flared at the thought.

"I hope Lucy gets home already," Happy muttered.  
"Wait, Happy. I just found out something to defeat the ghost!"  
"What is it?" Happy asked nervously, unsure whether to trust his partner or not.

Lucy quickly shook her head.  
She couldn't afford to be distracted.  
She still had that idea in the back of her mind.  
But maybe she should add some songs and such…

"The ghost appeared when we entered her room, right?" Natsu asked.  
Happy nodded, waiting for the continuation.  
"It must have thought we were after Lucy's papers."  
"What?"

Lucy began picking from her favorite songs, for every genre that she could find appropriate.  
A happy song.  
An ancient song.  
A sad song.  
A narrative song.  
Just a song that could strike the emotions.

"Look at this, Happy. When I read the papers, the ghost started getting loud again."  
Happy gulped. Natsu had made sense.  
But what about Lucy?

Lucy grinned at the vastness of her grasp in her imagination.  
She decided that time was up.  
Just a message for her audience and she would get up and dry her self.

"So what do you suggest?" Happy inquired."  
"Let's burn these papers!"  
"EH?!"  
"it makes perfect sense! The papers are cursed!"  
"I love those stories!"  
"What?"  
"I mean…" Happy sweat dropped, realizing that he had been a little crazy.

Lucy stood up, water dripping from her body.  
She shivered a little at the feeling of her feet touching the cold bathroom floor.  
But her face was warmed up by the prospect of an excellent story.

"They're Lucy's!" Happy stated. "Wouldn't she get mad?"  
"Happy, she'll certainly thank me for helping remove a ghost! You know how she could be a crybaby at times!"

Lucy reached out for her bathrobe, her body still floating from the thought of the water from the bath tub.

"Stop it, Natsu!"  
"Happy, what is wrong with you?"  
"Those papers are treasures!"  
"What?"  
"I am now a fan of Lu-"  
Too late, Happy realized. He had just voiced out an embarrassing statement.

Lucy hummed as she opened the bathroom door, ready to go to her desk.  
She chuckled at the thought.

"Do you hear that?" Happy whispered.  
"Isn't the ghost's voice louder than before?" Natsu replied in wonder.  
"It couldn't be…"

Lucy's mind was still on the roll.  
"Natsu should be the guy in the shining armor. No, scarf. And he'll save me from Gajeel's hands."

It was Happy's turn to frown.  
"Did I just hear Gajeel's name?"  
Natsu shook his head. "Did I just hear _my _name?"

Lucy realized her bathrobe was a little loose.  
She adjusted it and walked to her desk…  
She nearly dropped her bathrobe.

For some reason, Natsu felt a tingle on his neck.  
He grunted as he turned around.  
Happy followed him.

"Na …"

"Lu…"  
"It's the ghost!"

"Di- did you hear it?"

"Guy in shining armor?" Natsu asked."  
"Scarf?" added Happy.

"Eh…"

"Lucy, why are you in a bathrobe?" Natsu pointed out.  
"Did she just strip in here?"  
Happy asked in a jolly way.  
Natsu's nose moved. "Am I smelling soap?"  
"Is that why your underwear is on the bed?"

Lucy began to realize the situation she was in.  
Not only that…  
She grew conscious of many things.  
She instinctively put her hands above her chest.  
Her face had its own action.  
It turned deep red like Erza's hair.

"Why is she here?"  
Happy flew as if in precaution. "You were taking a bath?"

"You guys…"

Natsu grinned. "Hey, Lucy. I tried removing a ghost in your room! But you see, Happy stopped me."  
"But Lucy, I believe you are a great writer!"

"You read my novels?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow.  
"So Happy was right when he said these are your novels. I was trying to find my name, you know."

"You read them?"

"Hmm?" Natsu was wondering why she was a little blank in the face.  
"Lucy!" Happy called. "You mentioned Natsu a while ago, Lucy. Is it true he is going to save you in another novel? As a warrior? As a lover? Let me hear more!"

"Get out of my desk!"

"Were you the one who was groaning and moaning?" Happy asked.  
"What's Happy saying?"

Curiosity beat Lucy's mind.  
"Was I that loud?"

Happy nodded. "It sounded like you were doing something. Did Gray convince you to do something else other than stripping at any time?"  
Natsu's eyes widened as he pointed a finger at Lucy. "The ghost was you?!"

Lucy reddened.  
For one reason.  
She felt like Natsu was pointing at her breasts.  
"You idiot!"

"Lucy, we just helped out!" the ever-so-innocent Natsu said in defense.  
"I'm going out, Natsu!"  
"Ha- Happy!"

"Get out of my de- Get out of my room! How did you get here in the first place?!"

Natsu pointed at their entrance.  
"The open window?"

"You… GET OUT!"

"What's the matter with you? He- hey!"

Lucy just threw something at Natsu.

Natsu stared at the thing, horrified.  
It was her underwear.

Lucy shrieked.

Natsu ran for his life.  
This one was worse than a ghost.

- O – O – O – O – O -

Guys, how was this one?  
I do hope it was fun to read!

Thank you and leave a review! ; )


	5. Mistletoe

Mistletoe

Natsu hears what Lucy wants for Christmas... Christmas one-shot for NaLu!

Common name for a Christmas story but hopefully, it is different, okay? ;)

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

- O – O – O – O – O -

It was that festive expectant mood in the guild.  
Everyone had been cheerful and if there were ever fights, they would always end with a laugh.

Christmas was coming and Fairy Tail was to celebrate the day.

Currently, Lucy was helping Mirajane with hanging stars, balls and stuff in the leaves of the guild's Christmas tree.

Talkative as she was, Mirajane struck a conversation.

Intelligent as she was, her question was one to be thought about.

"Lucy, what do you want for Christmas?"  
"For the moment, I'll be okay for books. This year has been tiring for me."  
Mirajane smiled sweetly. "How about something from someone?"  
Lucy gave a puzzled look at the barmaid. "What do you mean?"

"You know... Like a cake, a flower, a _hug, _a wallet, something that is better received from someone!"

Lucy's eyes narrowed.  
She could swear her friend had just put emphasis on a word...  
But, having an interested novelist side, she couldn't help but fantasize.  
"I want a kiss under the mistletoe."

Mirajane's smile turned into a grin.  
Lucy blushed as her words sunk in her ears and she realized what it meant.  
"Hope that comes true, Lucy."  
"No, it will not! That's not what I really want!"

X

But Lucy found herself hoping that it would be what _he _wanted.  
That guy with the scarf standing next to her under the very place where she wanted to be together with him.

Stupid, stupid. What was she thinking?

"Lucy, you seem kind of off. Merry Christmas!"  
She looked up to greet Natsu with a smile.  
Well, he _was _dense, but he was definitely cute when worried.  
She wanted to tug his scarf and make him stare at her with passion with those bright fiery eyes.  
Yeah...

"Lucy, Mira asks what food you'll want for the feast!"  
"Hot gu-" _ys? _"MMMMM!"

"What is it?" Natsu asked, naturally confused. "Hot gum? Seriously?"  
"No! A- anything for the moment."

Lucy shook her head.  
Her wants were turning her to a crazy person.

"Are you sure you're fine?"

Lucy felt a pair of hands on her shoulders.  
She shivered a little at his warm touch, which didn't make any sense at all.

"O- of course. I'm really glad we're going to have this feast and all."  
"You don't look like you are," Natsu pointed out.

_'I'm just not myself,' _she wanted to say.  
But that might lead him to ask questions and well...  
What lies could she say that would make him believe her?

"Maybe I'm just hungry," Lucy said lamely.  
"Let me treat you then," offered Natsu.  
Lucy shook her head once again. "I'm not into food this moment."  
Natsu stared at her properly. "You're not making any sense."

Lucy sighed. "Do not mind me."

"Lucy, how about I _give_ you something?" he asked.  
Lucy wondered what was up with his funny tone.  
Hopefully, it wasn't a prank or some naughty trick. "Right now?"  
Natsu nodded. "Yeah. _Under the mistletoe._"  
She raised an eyebrow at his usual grin then realization dawned unto her.  
'_Could it be... he heard?'_

Lucy tried very hard to hide the blush in her face and the forming expectant smile.  
_'So, Natsu brought me... Natsu? He can'- N... Does he? Why? Natsu?"_

The young man held one of her hands.

Lucy's mind was getting messed up.  
Which hand was it?  
Left or right? Right or left?  
Why was she even bothering to know that?!

"Lucy... I don't know about this but..."

The blonde had looked down, not sure if she should look at his face or wait for him to bring her chin up.  
Either way, it would be good.  
_'What am I thinking?'_

"Here's a case!"  
She felt something laid on her hand.  
She stared at the thing, her eyes slowly getting larger in disbelief.

Natsu chuckled. "At first, I wondered how and why you wanted a case... Then Happy said you are a novelist after all. So, a pencil case for you!"

Lucy did not reply.  
In fact, she remained quiet for a while.

Natsu frowned. "Isn't it good? Well at least, it's a different one! I was told th-"  
Lucy shook her head for a third time. "This is why eavesdropping is a no-no, Natsu. You heard me wrong."  
"But wi-"  
"I told Mira I wanted a _kiss_."

She was right.  
Why had she brought her hopes up at all?

"A kiss?" Natsu asked, confused.  
"Uhmm... Yeah."

"Why would you want a kiss under a mistletoe?"  
"Why would I want a _case _under the mistletoe?"  
|"I don't get it."  
"Well, it's some dream."  
"Dream?"

Ah... Perhaps she said it wrong.  
But who knew what was going on inside the fire mage's mind?  
Even Lucy wasn't sure what to think of.

"Since I'm a writer, let's say I have a _sexy imagination._"  
"Wha- what? Like Mira?"  
"No! Not like that!"

Lucy exhaled sharply.  
He really was clueless, eh?

"Just what is a kiss?"

Lucy struggled to find the right words for his simple mind, if _simple _was the right word.  
"Lip touch?" she said uncertainly.  
"Hmm..."

"You don't believe me?"  
"What do you mean about _lip touch? _I don't understand."

"Well, a kiss is like this."

Lucy wondered why she did it.  
Where the hell did she get her courage?  
She quickly separated their lips.  
Natsu just blinked. "I-"  
"You asked for it."  
"I didn't."  
"So... I'm sorry."

"But I never thought touching lips would feel like that."  
"Wha-"

Lucy never got the chance to continue for Natsu just kissed her back.  
_Kissed her back!_

Lucy groaned as she complained.  
But with the way her mouth was muffled, it sounded like a moan.  
Plus, his lips were hot.  
'_Uhh...'_

What the heck was she doing, allowing him to do what he wanted!  
A big part of her screamed to just let things continue.  
She was the one who started it after all.

Then Lucy's eyes widened.  
Crap, he was tasting her!  
He was adding a little heat on his lips, she realized.  
Was that even possible?  
She didn't care.  
The feeling was just fitting and perfect.

Suddenly, Natsu stopped and held himself back.  
"Natsu?"  
There was a gasp from the young man. "Air! I need... Air!"

_'Eh?'  
_Lucy didn't feel any urge to breathe at all.  
She was too _into _the moment.  
And...

Lucy cupped his cheeks.  
Natsu allowed her to pull his face to hers once again and they shared another passionate kiss.

When they parted, Lucy smiled.  
"There goes my third kiss."  
Natsu grinned. "_And _your fourth kiss." He pecked at her lips playfully.  
"Do we really need to keep counting?" Lucy asked playfully.

- O – O – O – O – O -

MERRY CHRISTMAS FANFICTION READERS!

I don't know about your timeline but hopefully, it is a merry Christmas to all of us!

If you want to leave a review about the short one-shot (I made them kiss for ya! =D) or just wanted to greet me accordingly with the holiday, feel free to do so!  
Thank you for reading!


	6. Turmoil

Turmoil

Natsu turned to Lucy, claiming that he's having an unbearable pain inside. Lucy is in for a shock. Will she be able to handle it?

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

- O – O – O – O – O -

"LUUUUUCCCYYYYY!"

Lucy turned around in a carefree manner, looking at her teammate with the door fiercely opened behind him, despite the urgency in his tone.  
She knew that he could just be worrying about Gray wearing decent clothes especially in the hot weather those days.

She sighed. "Natsu, what is it this time?"  
Natsu ran and sat heavily on the chair beside her, his right arm on the table, and she was panting heavily _and _seemingly finding it hard to breathe.

This time, Lucy couldn't help but feel uncertain and sound worried. "Natsu, are you fine?"  
"Lucy. Hmm." He was avoiding her gaze.  
"Natsu, look at me," she gently urged him, careful not to sound as if she had just given a strict order.

Natsu finally looked up.  
"Lucy, the others still don't know of this."  
Lucy noticed his eyes…  
They were shaking, as if he feared something.  
Those handsome eyes were showing fear?  
Lucy thought things might be serious, after all.  
"Na – Natsu."

Natsu was stuttering as he continued, "I- I don't know wh- what or hot it hap… pened."  
Lucy realized he wasn't just stuttering. He was really finding it hard to breathe.  
In fact, his face seemed to be a pale red.

"Calm down," Lucy said softly. "You can tell me. I'll help."  
_'If I can.' _Lucy gulped, unsure of what to expect.

"It's…" He looked away again. "…"  
Lucy grunted. "What did you say?"  
"Pain," muttered Natsu.  
"Surely you've had a lot of _pain,_ right?" She frowned as he remained gloomy. "Eh, you know, having fought a lot and even brawled here in the guild," she quickly added.

"It must be ancient magic."  
Lucy also started to notice a new habit from Natsu.  
After saying generally _summarized _statements, he would inhale deeply and exhale with as much power.

"Ancient magic?"  
"It's pounding."  
"Pounding? As in with a beat?" inquired Lucy.

Natsu nodded grimly. "My body. It's pounding like I'm being punched from the inside."  
"What do you mean?"  
"For almost every second or two, it happens."  
_'For real?'_ Lucy thought.  
She inspected the young man beside her.  
His face was sweating _a lot._

"We have to get you to a doctor! I'll get Master!"  
She was about to stand up when Natsu held her hand.  
"What's the use if they don't know what's up with me?"

By now, Lucy was desperately trying to help.  
With the fact that he was asking for help when even he didn't know what was wrong, she felt a little panicked.  
She didn't blame him and would even smile for the trust that he showed, if not for the dark expression of Natsu.  
She was uncertain how to act, doubtful of her own skills.

Lucy shifted awkwardly on her seat.  
"What do you want to do?"  
"I don't know."

A silence came to the two of them.  
It was broken when Lucy heard something from Natsu, but it was inaudible.  
She looked at his face and realized he had gritted his teeth.  
And looking at other sides, she saw his hands, balled into fists.  
It was either he was angry or frustrated.

It hurt Lucy to see him like this, pathetically vulnerable.  
He was still slowly devouring large amounts of air and Lucy worried he might just explode.

Again and again, she didn't know what to do.  
She didn't know a lot about illnesses or pain.  
Magic perhaps, but magic itself was boundless.  
It could be anything.

"I'm sorry, Lucy."  
Lucy shivered at how weak his voice was.  
"I mean," Natsu continued. "I came to the guild running to see you. And I'm like a burden now."  
"Do not say that, Natsu," said Lucy firmly.

"But can- o- O- Ouch!"  
"Na – Natsu!"  
"E- e- eh… I'm still fine." He laughed half-heartedly.  
But Lucy knew better. Add the fact that he had a hand over his chest.

A question popped into Lucy's mind.  
"Natsu, tell me… When did you start feeling it?"  
It was quite a pointless question.  
Of course, it happened on a mission.  
And what else?  
So what if he knew when?  
He didn't know _how _it happened and _what _it was at all.  
"After my mission."

It turned out she was right.  
Which made her more afraid.  
She should have accompanied him, after all.  
Slowly, it came to her that things could be her fault.  
She knew Natsu was a reckless guy, but it didn't mean she just accepted seeing him being hurt.  
Still, he would always smile reassuringly and she would melt inside.

It made the situation worse.  
She knew she liked Natsu, more than friends perhaps.  
The thought of him to be gone… terrified her.  
She hated herself for having that thought.  
There had to be some way over the problem.

Natsu wouldn't look at her.  
He would just groan short replies whenever she asked more senseless questions.  
All the while, he still had that hand on his chest and that weird habit of breathing.

Lucy knew the others were starting to look at them as if something was strange.  
Whenever Lucy caught someone looking, she would shake her head and mouth an _it's okay _along with a fake smile.

"Lucy, do you know why I came to you?"  
Lucy was a little surprised by the kind of question. "Wh- why?"  
"I guess I trust you. And… Thank you for staying with me."  
"Don't speak like you're… About to _lose yourself._"  
Lucy managed to keep a calm voice, though her heart was starting to beat louder as fear gripped her.

"You know…"  
Natsu shuffled nervously.  
"What is it?" Lucy asked.

Lucy tried to wait patiently.  
For some reason, she found herself looking at the clock in the guild.

"It's…" His voice faded away.  
Lucy tried to think of something, something to tell him that it was fine to talk, to tell her everything.  
The topic itself wasn't fine but she wanted to help.

"Do you think Happy will cry?"  
Lucy bit her lower lip, fully knowing what he actually meant.  
"Natsu, don't say that."  
"What about the others? I guess Gray and Erza will be happy. No more brawls…"

Lucy's eyes shook as she looked away from Natsu's face.  
He continued his sad words, "What about Master? I mean… I lived here since I was a child. A long time already."  
He breathed deeply.

"What about Romeo? He… He looks up to me, right? Eh, was I a good brother? The others? What kind of a guild will I leave?"  
He hummed in thought.

And Lucy froze as she heard what's left.  
"Lucy, what about you? Did I make your life enjoyable? Was I a good partner?"  
Natsu already had that big grin pasted on his face, as if quietly teasing her.

"Don't say that," Lucy repeated glumly. "Are you kidding m-"  
Her voice broke.

Natsu quickly looked at her.  
"Lucy, it will be fine."  
"It isn't even fine from the start!"  
"Lucy…"

With his sharpened senses, Natsu was hearing her breathing shakily.  
Looking at her face, he realized in growing horror…

"How can you say that?!" she half-whispered, half-yelled.  
Lucy was crying.

"Lu- Lucy! I- it's not that big for a problem! So- sorry! I think I can manage it by myself, after all!" Natsu spluttered with an uneasy chuckle.

"No, you can't! Look at your condition! Natsu, I'm worried…"  
"Crap! Why are you crying?!"

Natsu was comically frustrated.  
"Stop… Stop…"  
Natsu talked to her as if she was just a child below his knees.

"Natsu, why are you worrying about me? You idiot! Think about yourself even for just this moment!"  
She stifled a cry.

"But why will I leave you this way? I won't accept it!" Natsu stated.  
"You're not leaving!" insisted Lucy.  
"That's not the Lucy I know," muttered Natsu.  
"I'm wo-"  
"The Lucy I know would punch me on the head for being an idiot."  
Lucy kept shaking her head.

"Say, Lucy…"  
"Shut up for a moment."  
But Natsu continued, "Why don't we go for a mission?"

Lucy was shaking with anger and sadness.  
Of all the things to happen, how did he manage to become that moron again who smiled his troubles away?  
Things weren't working out!  
It wasn't fair…

"Hey, Lucy. If you don't want a mission, let me tell you something then."  
Lucy just whimpered as she wiped her eyes.  
"Well you see, this morning after my mission, Mira saw me. She called me then she asked me something interesting…"

Lucy couldn't help but give an inquisitive pair of eyes.

Natsu grinned.  
"So, are you interested to hear me out?"

Lucy's heart shook badly.  
If it was this that could make him happy, at least…  
At least…

X

It happened when Natsu saw Mirajane in the marketplace, doing the groceries.

When he was sighted, Mirajane called for his attention.  
"Natsu, can I ask something?"  
"Yeah. What is it?" Though he remained wary.  
"What do you think of Lucy?"  
Natsu raised an eyebrow at the sudden question. "An old hag?"

Mirajane gave a tight smile.  
"Describe her. Got something to say?"  
"Well, she's a close friend," Natsu began uncertainly.  
This was Mirajane he was talking to.  
She could be challenging him or she could be having an evil plan.

"Tell me, do you think she's beautiful?"  
Natsu's eyes widened. "Be- beautiful? Lucy?"  
Mirajane nodded, waiting for his answer.  
"Of course not!"  
"Really?"  
"No."

Mirajane's smile turned into a grin.  
Natsu realized what he had just said. "I- I mean…"  
"I heard you. Don't worry. I won't tell."  
"But…"  
Natsu wondered why he couldn't control the heat on his _face._

Then it started.  
"Mi- Mira…"  
The barmaid blinked. "What is it?"  
"I… What is this?"  
"What is what?"  
"My… my chest. It's pounding."  
Mirajane smiled, obviously amused, and gave him a knowing look.  
"You'll get used to it."  
"It… It hurts," Natsu said weakly.

"Is your feeling light?" Mirajane asked.  
"It's heavy."  
"Do you feel like your face is really hot?"  
"Ye- yes…"  
"There's nothing to worry about, then." She winked.  
"Yeah…"

But truthfully, he was scared.  
He didn't entirely trust Mirajane, with her possible demonic side.

He should tell Lucy about …  
Plus, maybe she _was _beautiful.  
He might as well look closely at her face, too.

X

Natsu sighed as his story ended.  
"Lucy, Mira seems to know something, eh?"  
He gave a brief glance at the guild's counter, where Mira and Master were having their usual chat.

But something was wrong.  
His breathing was wrong, his chest still hurt, but that wasn't it.

Lucy had gone deadly quiet althroughout his narration.

"Lucy?"  
Now, he was the one worried.  
Maybe it was her novelist side but maybe not.  
She was pale, too.  
Her face seemed ready to burst.

Lucy seemed to have said something for Natsu uttered a "What?" close to her ear.

For some reason, Lucy's condition became worse as she saw Natsu with his face close to hers.  
Natsu looked at her, totally puzzled.

"Lucy, are _you _fine?"  
"It can't be…"  
"Huh?"

"Thiscan'tberealbecauseifitissothenNatsulikesme…"

She managed to slow down and said at a more comprehensible speed, "I think you'll be safe, Natsu. Er… I'm sure of it. I'll be going then."

Lucy began to step away.  
Natsu was humming, deep in thought, as he absorbed what she had just fired away.  
There was that feeling again.  
His chest pounded.  
But for the first time, he felt good because of it.  
And he let out a cheerful laugh.

Lucy laughed mentally.  
All worry, fear, anxiety, and grief were getting out of her whole system.  
It was so like Natsu, clueless about that one thing.  
Love.  
Geez, she was about to break!

She quickly made her retreat.  
She absolutely had no intention of letting him see the blush warming up her face plus the big grin that she couldn't remove.


	7. Playtime

Playtime

Natsu plays over Lucy's body. Quite literally.

Lemme go into the details…  
Prepare your minds.  
I warned you.

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

- O – O – O – O – O -

"Na- Natsu… I don't think I can."

The other grinned as he looked down at her.  
"You can, Lucy."  
He winked as he continued, "And you will."

"Are you sure we should be doing this already?" Lucy asked.  
"Well, it _will _feel good," Natsu reassured her. "Just breathe calmly."  
She sighed. Sometimes, instincts overrode his senses.  
Well, he wanted this.  
"Then for the moment, I'm ready."  
"I don't think you're ready."  
"Stop teasing me, idiot."  
"I'll make it good for you. _Very good._"

Slow was the process and Lucy couldn't help but feel a certain thrill.  
She was currently like an impatient child.

Natsu's hands moved over her body and she giggled once again.  
"Natsu, that tickles!"  
But she wouldn't move.  
All she would do was stare at his face, happy with his work.

She knew she was losing the battle with force.  
She knew she had to surrender her body already and simply stop.  
There was no use to fight.  
It was what he asked for after all.  
And she agreed with no conditions.

It turned out she wasn't going to regret it.  
The experience was continuously wonderful and she didn't know why.  
No, she did know why.  
It was the first time she saw Natsu like that, eager with his job and _gentle._  
There wasn't any recklessness.  
He knew what was to be done.

Lucy felt her body getting heavier.  
Was that what she was supposed to feel?  
She groaned as she felt another wave.

Since the very start, his grin didn't move away at all.  
He was definitely enjoying this.  
Plus the fact that he had expert hands, Lucy giggled childishly.

Natsu's face was close to hers at times as if teasing her.  
Maybe he wanted her to react.  
She was just expectant.  
It was coming. It would come.

And Lucy was getting tired.  
Her head was beginning to sweat.  
She realized Natsu…  
Natsu must be the one having a harder time, for him to do the work.

Lucy groaned. "Natsu, one more."  
"Just wait, Lucy."

He was taking her at a leisure pace like he owned the time he wanted.

Lucy shuddered at the touch of his hands.  
Those hands could do anything to her right now.  
He started on her cheeks and she stopped breathing for a second or two.

Then the fingers crawled, going down.  
His hands stopped over her chest.  
Lucy couldn't help but feel self-conscious.  
Natsu massaged that part and she liked it.  
Natsu was continuously surprising her by his expertise.

The massage stopped and she pouted, disappointed.  
She wanted more, she realized.  
And was happy to know that Natsu's hands were moving down again, inspecting her body.

"Hmm…"

Whatever it was he was trying to see, find, or feel, Lucy couldn't wait.  
She gulped, expecting him to stop.

"I'll push it harder."  
Lucy's grip tightened on her ground.

And push he did.  
She never got tired of the feeling.  
It was as if it was always a first time for each wave.  
Perhaps she could ask him to massage her at times.  
It would certainly make her feel good.  
And he seemed willing to do it always.  
As long as it would be her.

When Natsu finished, he raised his hands and moved them to her feet.  
_What? Why?_

Natsu had intentionally skipped her waist, wanting her to feel that something was missing.  
He definitely liked seeing her frustrated and helpless.  
He had full control over her and he would make it worthwhile for both of them.

His fingers moved up from her feet and she watched once again, silently.  
Why was Natsu taking too much time?  
She still felt _loose, _if that was the right term.

If this continued, she knew she could be pissed.  
He had stripped her of her ability to move and he was abusing it.  
It was like he owned her body.  
But she didn't have to complain about it.  
She liked the way he handled things now.

"We should do this every day," Natsu said.  
Just like what Lucy had in her mind.  
"You look very funny," he continued.  
Lucy chuckled. "Next time, you'll be the one under me, Natsu."  
"Sure. I'd like to see you try."  
"I'll ask someone to take a video of _your _face."

Lucy moaned as she felt his hands on her hips.

Natsu's eyebrows furrowed. "Lucy, stop that."  
"Stop what?" she asked, honestly puzzled.  
"Why are you even making those sounds?" Natsu grunted.  
"I'm too into the moment."

There was silence as the words sunk in their ears.  
Lucy realized the possible double meaning in her words.  
She laughed loudly.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Well now, your body is big."  
"I _am _slim," she objected.  
"Correction, I'll make it big," said Natsu as he gazed at her with playful eyes.  
"Stop looking and just do it."

Natsu smirked. "I'm too into the moment."  
"Glad to hear we're the same."

Natsu was onto her again, gently caressing her body and tracing the form as if it was a fragile thing.

Lucy knew this was going to last for a while.  
Maybe she could stay like this throughout the night.  
She'd be tired, she knew, but it was worth the experience.

And Natsu surely had more ideas to entertain her.  
With some clams and stuff, it was going to be an unforgettable moment.

It was that typical things you do in the beach where you bury one's body with sand.  
A game.

Lucy was having fun.  
So was Natsu.

- O – O – O – O – O -

WHAT DID YOU THINK?!  
Well, yeah, it was fun to write the _suspense!_  
Pushing and massaging is just to make the sand's formation on her body. =P  
What else?  
Go read it again if you don't believe me that it is burying one's body in the beach.

NOTE:  
This is a compilation of one-shots.  
For the moment, I'll have a goal of 10 stories.  
(Just like what I have for Imprisoned Hearts, which is my NaZa fanfic.)

I'll do it this way because I want to start focusing on my multi-chaptered stories.  
And I want to expand one of the NaLu stories in my mind.

I hope you understand!

Currently, thanks for the support!

And leave a review! ; )


	8. The Place

The Place

Lucy is continuously bothered by Natsu. Just where does he want things to head?

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**- **O – O – O – O – O -

"Lucy, let's go for another mission!"

Lucy banged her head tiredly on a guild table.  
"We just finished a mission this morning, Natsu," she grumbled.  
"I'm still fired up!" Natsu said, as if it was enough to be a reason.

"I'm not a fire mage like you." Lucy sighed. "No pun intended."

"Come on!" Natsu raised his hands, demanding consideration. "Don't you need to pay your rent?"  
"_We just finished a mission this morning, Natsu!" _Lucy repeated, growing annoyed.

"Really? How much did you get?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Five hundred thousand jewels."

"Lucy, that's the same amount with what I have now."  
"Wha-"

Lucy looked up and saw Natsu's blank look, if not innocent.  
"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, Lucy..." Natsu rubbed his hands as if nervous.

"What has gotten into you now?" Lucy asked carefully, not sounding mad or anything.

"I'm uncertain."  
"Aye!"

Lucy's gaze switched to the flying cat. "Happy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Lucy."  
But Lucy hadn't missed the fact that he was hiding his face, making his voice muffled.

"What's with your face?"

"It's nothing, Lucy."

Then Lucy noticed the playful glint in the cat's eyes.  
She slowly grew suspicious. "Are you hiding something?"  
"Are those five hundred thousand jewels yours or Natsu's?"  
"That's mine."  
Happy briefly looked at Natsu then turned around, flying away. "I'll be going, Lucy."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Lucy, I'll be going too!" Natsu stated as he stood up.

"Hey, what's wrong with you two acting weird and all?"  
"I don't know," said Natsu in a jolly tone.

He walked out of the guild with a loud whistle as if he was enjoying the day.

X

"Why is Natsu and Happy acting strange?" Lucy mused aloud as she walked beside the river.  
"Puuunnn!"

"Miss, be careful!"

"Yeah!" Lucy said absently, not giving a look at the familiar people, rowing a boat across the river.

"Pu- puuunn!"

Instead, Lucy looked at her little spirit. "Plue, do you have any ideas?"

Plue responded by a shake of the head.  
"No idea, too?"

She entered her apartment then proceeded to her room to change her clothes.  
Currently, she appreciated the chance to have an early rest.  
Her bones were stiff and sleep seemed to be currently the best option on what to do.

Right when her shirt was just below her chest, someone spoke her name.  
"We're going to do another routine here, okay?"  
Lucy's eyes widened as she sighted the person and the cat on her bed. "NATSUUU?!"

Then she dropped to the ground.  
No way was she going to sleep on a bed stinking like sweat.  
Oh, well...

"What are you doing here?" asked Natsu.  
"_I _should be the one asking that!"  
Happy smirked. "Lucy is so clueless."  
"Here we go again? Just what are you two talking about?"  
"I want some fish, Lucy."  
"Don't stray from the topic!"

"Happy is asking if you could treat him with fish," said Natsu.  
"You two can just fish by yourselves! You two..." Lucy shook her head in disbelief.  
"I'm tired." Natsu followed his words by lying on her bed.  
"I thought you're all fired up!"  
"Give us some money, Lucy," pleaded Happy.

"Natsu has his five hundred thousand jewels, right?!" Lucy pointed out, wondering why she was bothering to continue talking with these friends.

"What about yours, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"It's right..."

A few crickets made some sounds as time seemed to freeze for Lucy.  
Her mind slowly worked over what happened over her afternoon.  
"He-"

Just as she blinked, her two friends on her bed were gone.

"NATSU! Give me back my reward!"  
"We're partners, right?"

Lucy looked out of her window and saw Natsu just below the apartment, grinning up at her.

"Natsu!"  
"You gotta catch me, Lucy!"  
"What are you playing at?! It's already dark!"  
"I'll buy Happy some fish with that lot of money!"  
"Aye!"

Then off Natsu went.

It took a few seconds for Lucy to grasp the situation.  
"Natsu!"

X

"Where are you?!"

"Right behind you!"  
"What?!"

Lucy turned behind.  
Weren't they running in front of her a while ago?  
Just how quick could they get?

Then Lucy gasped.  
"Happy!"

There was a distant "Aye!"  
Lucy jumped in irritation.  
How was she going to catch them?  
They could be running behind houses.  
They could be flying above her.  
They could even be in manholes.

"Lucy, follow me!"

Oh, right.  
She was going to get her money.  
And slap him, of course.  
He was getting so annoying already, couldn't he see?

All she wanted was rest, not this mindless running.

Maybe she could just get her jewels tomorrow.

Oh!

"Bye Natsu!" she yelled happily.

"Lucy?" said a voice from her left.

"I'll see you tomorrow!"  
Perfect!  
That way, she could end this madness.  
_And _she was going to have the better time.  
Guilt may not reach Natsu but at least, she wouldn't have to tolerate his naughtiness.

"Lucy, yo- you can't go."

"Why can't I?"  
She didn't care if she couldn't see him to talk to him.  
Even with just her words, she was confident she was on the winning side.

"How about your jewels, Lucy?" Happy asked.

Now, the voice came from above.  
She didn't bother to look.

"I'll get it tomorrow."

"Wh- why?" Natsu inquired.

For some reason, Natsu seemed to be jumpy.

"Lucy, don't you want to get it now?"

"No, it's fine."

"But, Lucy..."

"But what, Natsu?"

"What if I told you, you're lost?"

"No, I'm not."

"Natsu, what if she doesn't join you?" Happy asked, voice lowered.  
"Come on! I'm just planning to show it to her!" Natsu whispered back.  
"Your plan didn't work, Natsu."  
"I can't do it tomorrow! This is a good time."

Apparently, Lucy could hear them.

"I'm hearing you, guys," said Lucy.

It was as if the world stilled to a stop.  
Obviously, they hadn't planned on letting her know something.

"So what is this something that you will show me?"  
Lucy gently urged them to tell some facts, even just a little.

"Lucy, Happy didn't actually steal your jewels but..."

It seemed as if Natsu was a little hesitant.  
Lucy waited patiently for the continuation.

"Will you still join us?"

"Natsu, it's already dark."

"I'm sorry I lied to you. But this is important, I guess..."

"Why don't you show yourself at first?"

Instead of words, what she heard next was her own scream.  
"Don't scare me like that!"  
For Natsu had just landed in front of her, released by Happy on his flight.  
"Lucy, let me show you the way!"

X

"Where are we?"  
"Don't ask. I actually planned to get you confused. In the worst case, Happy should have gotten you blindfolded."

Lucy was interested.  
Not that Natsu was different but he was talkative in an unusual way.

"Is Happy still with us?" Lucy asked.  
"No, maybe later." Natsu raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Why did you ask?"  
"Just... wanted to have a conversation?" said Lucy uncertainly.  
"Don't worry. We're already near."  
"Near what?" Lucy insisted.  
Natsu just shook his head.  
Apparently, she wasn't going to get a good answer any sooner.

"And..."  
"AH!" screamed Lucy as she slipped backwards.  
"Lucy!"  
Luckily, Natsu was able to catch her by the arms. "You're really a clumsy person."  
"I am not!"  
"Are you fine?"  
"Yeah." Lucy smiled reassuringly at the concern on his face. "Just... why is it slippery here?"

"We're here," stated Natsu.  
"Where is _here_?"

Lucy looked around, but the darkness was defeating her eyes, making her find it hard to focus on anything. "It's unusually dark," she grumbled. "Shouldn't there be streetli-"

"Lucy, take a look at the sky."  
She followed him obediently. "Wha-"

Natsu released a breath of fire pointed above, making it look like an umbrella.  
"Natsu, why-"

Then she heard it.  
A gush of water behind her.  
Beside her.  
Before her.  
Around them.

"Where..."

Natsu continued spewing his fire above them.  
Lucy couldn't help but think that it was...  
Wonderful.

The fire above them.  
The water around them.

Natsu stopped, leaving the steady gush of water around them, and gave her a bright grin.  
"We're in the middle of a fountain. Isn't it cool?"

Oh...  
It was the park.

Most likely, Natsu brought her here because he thought she would like it.  
And she did.  
His own show added to her smile.

For some reason, Lucy felt some heat on her cheeks building up.  
_'Why the heck...'_  
Good thing, Happy was not there.

She had that thought just as a loud _ding _was heard from below them.

"Lucy, what's that?"  
Lucy frowned as she knelt, searching for something. "My keys... Must have gotten loose on my belt."

"Let me help you."

"Thanks."

The work was supposed to be simple, with just the small space around them.  
But it was dark.

"What's taking Happy too long?" Natsu muttered under his breath.  
Lucy caught the words by her ears. "What's with Happy?"  
"Ah, nothing."

Lucy was a little startled as her hands hit the water before her.  
"It's such a small space."  
"This wasn't in the plan," said Natsu, a little embarrassed.  
"It's okay."  
_'I liked it,' _Lucy added in her thoughts.

"Here!" Natsu announced. "It's wet. Must have dropped to the water."  
Just as they realized there was a floating figure beside them.  
Natsu jumped back, hitting the water. "Uwah! What is this?!"

Right before them was a Stellar Spirit.  
Lucy's eyes widened. "A- Aquarius! I didn't open the gate!"  
"Summoning me anytime you want eh? Shut up, bitch!"  
"No- don't-"  
But her argument was invalid. "aaaAAAHHHH!"

The two could feel the water beginning to spin around them and they cried out together.  
"Aquarius, stop this!"  
"Lu-" There was a sound of bubbles.  
Natsu probably had gone down the water already.  
"Natsu!"

Suddenly, Lucy dropped to the wet ground, the water around them splashing to the ground.  
Lucy gasped for air then looked around. "What-"  
"I must say I'm impressed."  
Lucy sighted her Stellar Spirit. "Aquarius!"  
"Not too bad for a _boyfriend_."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"No use breaking the moment." Aquarius ignored her. "I'm also having some quality time with my _boyfriend._"  
"Just what?!"

But the Stellar Spirit was gone.  
It was just Natsu with her, holding his head and complaining about spinning stars.  
"Natsu!"  
Natsu looked at where the voice came from. "Lucy..."

Then without warning, the place was lighted up by streetlights and all.  
"Happy!" Natsu exclaimed, as he blinked, adjusting to the light. "About time... I could see at last."  
"Natsu!" two voices spoke at once.

A blond young girl and a flying cat approached the fire mage.  
"Oh, Happy! You're here!"  
"Lucy, what happened here? It's all wet!"  
"Ehh... We got into a mess or something."  
"Natsu, are you fine?"

"I'm fine, Happy," Natsu muttered weakly.

Then as they moved to his side, Natsu made a feeble laughter. "Lucy, I'm sorry about this."  
"Natsu, you idiot."  
She didn't know why she did it.  
She just embraced him.  
"Oh, you're still as warm as ever, Natsu!"  
Natsu was unsure how to react. "Lucy?"  
"I liked this plan very much!" She laughed lightly.  
She appreciated his effort very much, maybe not to impress her but to make her smile.  
The thought was very nice.

"Natsu, maybe we should actually steal her jewels next time," Happy suggested.


End file.
